


Blood Red and Silver

by Kris



Category: Chronicles of Riddick
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was "Blood red and silver" and the Kink was Rough Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red and Silver

Riddick takes to being the master of all he surveys faster than most of the Council gave him credit for. Vaako is no fool, however, and the first months of a leader's rule are very telling to the people if they pay attention. Riddick’s first month alone shows a man capable of leading, capable of destroying all who oppose him, strong and dangerous, worthy of being Lord Marshall. Vaako has always been a very observant Necromonger, it's one of the reasons he rose in rank so quickly, aside from the rise to the position of First. 

First Among Commanders is a position coveted by every soldier in the Necromonger army and Vaako has never been the exception. The knowledge that Riddick has yet to take that position, ill gotten as it is, away from Vaako is a source of entertainment to the man and irritation to the Council and the soldiers vying for his position.

It’s the reasons that Vaako is here now on one knee, waiting for the Lord Marshall, head bent, eyes idly trailing the blood slowly pooling under his foot from the knife wound in his thigh. Beside him, Fourth Commander Tyrus sways slowly and only the grip of one of Riddick's hand-picked guards keeps the man from toppling over. There is no blood on the floor under him, Vaako had kept his knives sheathed.

A noticeable rise in temperature signals Riddick's arrival, Vaako doesn't look up, he’s more interested in the blood pooling under him and frowns. This will not end well if the wound isn’t treated, cauterized, the blade was serrated and he can see the torn edges of his flesh on the outside of his thigh where Tyrus had ripped the blade out. His thoughts are out of order so there was probably poison on the blade as well. Disgraceful, dishonourable for one to attack a fellow soldier with a poisoned blade. 

When Riddick passes by towards the throne, Creamatorian Hellhound at his side, Vaako whistles softly. Both the hellhound and Riddick stop, Vaako leans his thigh against the creature’s flank. Lets the heat from its body cauterize the steadily dripping wound. Riddick snorts in amusement and when he continues on to his throne the hound stays beside Vaako.

"Infighting huh?" So eloquent, their Lord Marshall.

"Yes, My Lord," the guard says.

"You should not have interfered!" Tyrus shouts, Vaako raises his head to gift an amused look at Tyrus, anger has given the younger man energy and he holds himself rigid against the guard's hold. "The challenge was given and accepted!"

"Yeah, right, if you call jumping on someone's back with a knife a challenge and if you consider them tossing you on your ass an acceptance," Riddick says, there's a sarcastic lilt to his voice. Tyrus pales. "That's right," Riddick’s voice is amused. "Saw the vid feed. You have anything to say for yourself?" his attention is focused on Vaako now and Vaako frowns.

The drapes behind Riddick are blood red and silver, the fast congealing blood under his foot is red on the silver-toned tiles. The hellhound is fire with silver-shined eyes. "Poison on the blade," Vaako says and then adds "my Lord" as an afterthought. The hellhound makes a nervous whine beside him and Vaako reaches out to pet, uncaring of the heat that sears his palm before the creature cools to his touch.

"You lie," Tyrus hisses wildly. Vaako thinks back to this morning, when his wife had leaned over Tyrus in the hall and he had thought nothing of it. Poison was Dame Vaako's style.

"And you consort with other men's wives," Vaako replies, his voice a dismissal. Blood red and silver suit Riddick well. They suit the basilica well, much better then the former Lord Marshall's colour scheme of black on black.

Riddick's laugh echoes through the hall and whispers to his left tell Vaako that the nobles are watching from the upper level, most likely there is a betting pool over who gets killed, who gets named First Among Commanders after Vaako is dead. Riddick snaps his fingers and the guard holding Tyrus snaps his neck. Another snap of his fingers and instead of the cold hands of a guard snapping his own neck, the guards withdraw. Riddick, on his throne, looks down at Vaako. Eyes an unreadable silver.

"Come here," he orders. Vaako climbs to his feet, ignores the flare of white hot pain in his leg with the vaguest notion that he's going to have to make a trip to the purifier’s chamber. There’s commotion on the upper levels, the nobles being ushered out and when finally the heavy doors slam shut they are truly alone. Riddick smirks when Vaako stops at the edge of the stairs to the dais.

“Did I say ‘come to the stairs’?” he demands. “I believe I said come here.” The stairs prove…difficult. In the end though, Riddick’s hand fists into Vaako’s shirt and jerks the First Among Commanders to him roughly, forcing him to stumble up the stairs despite the fact that the wound pulls and starts to bleed. It’s superficial now though.

“What would my Lord Marshall wish?” he asks and Riddick laughs, a low rumble that creeps up his chest.

“What do I want?” he asks, voice deceptive in its mildness. His hand comes up to touch Vaako’s face gently before wrapping tightly at the nape of Vaako’s neck, dragging him into a punishing kiss. Vaako fights it, or ties to, the poison from Tyrus’ knife blade slows his body’s responses. It’s almost nothing for Riddick to shove Vaako’s body over the arm of the great throne, to pull Vaako’s clothing from his body.

He’s not a gentle man and his touch shows that, the preparation is brutal, but Vaako bears it as his duty. The rough fingers spear into him one at a time, forcing his body to make way for what’s to come.

“You take it so beautifully, Lord Vaako,” his title sounds like an epitaph coming from the Lord Marshall’s lips and Vaako’s lips draw up in a snarl.

“Poison on the blade,” he voices again, he does not add ‘my Lord.’ Riddick chuckles again and Vaako can feel it through his back as Riddick’s cock presses into him.

“Dog eat dog world, Vaako, your weakness makes you prey.” The thrusts are relentless, merciless and Vaako grimaces but doesn’t cry out. Missing his latest purification was a mistake, this pain should be but a distant nagging ache instead of hot and piercing. Vaako tries to let his mind wander away from it only to have Riddick notice and dig his finger into the cauterized wound on his thigh. The Lord Marshall groans his completion a short time later, his thrusts coming more forceful and erratic. Vaako can feel blood leaking slowly from his thigh, from the point where his body connects to the Lord Marshal’s.

Riddick pulls away and it feels like he’s taking Vaako’s insides with him. He pets a hand slowly down Vaako’s bare back before righting Vaako’s clothes, righting himself. He shoves Vaako unceremoniously off the dais and onto the floor and calls for the guards.

"Get him to medbay, get him fixed up, get the poison flushed out, and then bring him to my chambers." Vaako barely feels the guards’ hands as they haul him to his feet. He does, however, walk between them of his own power to the medbay. Weakness was unacceptable after the Lord Marshall grants you life.

/end


End file.
